L'aventure de Boule de poils
by Pandi74
Summary: Don et Danny se retrouvent isolés sur une île. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**L'aventure de Boule de poils**

**Partie 1**

Don s'éveilla vers les quatre heures du matin. Il se tourna pour enlacer son amoureux, mais l'espace près de lui se trouvant vide, son bras retomba sur le matelas. Don tendit l'oreille, un bruit furtif en provenance du salon attira son attention. À regret, il repoussa les couvertures et quitta la douce chaleur de son lit pour rejoindre son amant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tenir éloigné du sommeil? Peut-être qu'une vilaine enquête, lourde de conséquences, venait de croiser sa route? Ou encore une divergence d'opinions avec Mac, ce qui généralement lui valait bien des nuits d'insomnies. Ou encore un appel de sa mère. Elle parvenait toujours à semer le doute en lui. Après chaque visite chez ses parents, il en revenait toujours tout chamboulé. Don aurait pu continuer encore longtemps sa liste de suppositions, puisque le caractère de Danny relevait du domaine de l'énigme et du mystérieux. Rien n'est jamais facile dans ses cas-là.

Seule la petite lampe de la table d'appoint éclairait faiblement la pièce. Don aperçut Danny tournant en rond dans le salon, comme un lion en cage. Il portait encore le jean et le t-shirt bleu qu'il l'avait vu enfiler plusieurs heures auparavant. Le policier de la scientifique s'arrêta, le temps de jeter un regard hostile au nouvel arrivant. La démarche de Danny, sa posture et ses gestes, tout son être semblait afficher ouvertement une rage à peine contenue.

— Tu ne dors pas? Questionna l'inspecteur.

— Observateur! Répliqua Danny, agressif.

— T'es réveillé depuis longtemps?

— 22 heures, répondit Danny après avoir consulté sa montre.

— Visiblement, t'as un problème. Tu veux qu'on en parle?

— Boule de poils n'est pas rentrée. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle a un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis que t'as emménagé.

— Encore ce foutu chat!

— Ferme-la. En plus, ça fait cent fois que je te répète que c'est une chatte.

— Elle va revenir. Comme toutes les groupies qui te courent après. De vrais pots de colle.

— Tu la détestes. C'est toi qui l'as fait disparaître! Accusa Danny en colère.

— Enfin, Dan, je ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai, mais je sais l'affection que tu lui portes. La condition était très claire lorsque j'ai accepté de m'installer ici. On garde ton chat jusqu'à sa mort, mais ensuite, il n'y en aura plus d'autres.

— Qui me dit que tu n'as pas précipité sa mort?

— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? Danny, je suis allergique aux chats. Je passe mon temps à éternuer et à me moucher. J'ai les yeux gonflés, mais quand est-ce que tu m'as entendu m'en plaindre? Je connaissais les conséquences et je les ai acceptées.

— Quand je suis parti travailler hier, je t'ai demandé de la faire rentrer avant de te coucher. À mon retour, oh, surprise, elle n'était pas là. T'as profité de mon absence pour la foutre à la porte. L'as-tu frappée?

— Je ne répondrai pas à ça. Elle n'est pas venue miauler sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme elle le fait d'habitude. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Une ronde dans le quartier? Que je me promène sur la rue en criant «Boule de poils, viens voir papa!» C'est tellement mon genre!

— Sans cœur!

— À part ça, si tu tiens tant que ça à ton chat, t'as qu'à pas le laisser sortir. Je vois des cadavres de chats presque chaque jour. New York est une grande ville avec un nombre incalculable de voitures. Elle est probablement morte sur le coin d'une rue. Je vais ouvrir l'œil en allant au boulot. On ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être croiser ton sac à puces.

— T'es dégueulasse! Tu sais que je l'ai trouvée à moitié morte de froid l'hiver dernier, elle est habituée à aller dehors, je ne vais quand même pas l'empêcher de sortir.

— Tu l'encourages à aller voir ailleurs. Tu regrettes peut-être l'époque où tu faisais la même chose?

Le poing partit rapidement. Don, pourtant maintenant complètement réveillé, ne le vit même pas arriver. Sous l'impact, sa tête se retourna vers la fenêtre. Cette même fenêtre contre laquelle il aurait dû attendre patiemment le retour de Boule de poils. Comme un réflexe inné, son poing vola également à travers l'espace devant lui et s'abattit sur le visage de Danny, frappant à la fois le coin de sa bouche et son nez. Un filet de sang se mit aussitôt à couler, éclaboussant le tapis du salon.

— Danny, Danny, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te frapper. Enfin si, j'voulais, mais pas si fort. Je suis désolé, répéta Don.

— Tu peux être désolé, je m'en fous! Sur ces mots rageurs, Danny quitta l'appartement, le visage ensanglanté, sans prendre le temps de mettre son manteau d'hiver ou d'emporter son cellulaire.

La porte claqua avec fracas derrière lui. Don le regarda partir. Il se sentait un peu coupable, même si son geste de violence venait seulement en réplique à celui de Danny. Il savait à quel point son amoureux tenait à sa petite boule de poils. Danny aimait lui raconter comment le destin ou l'instinct avait guidé ses pas vers la ruelle, alors qu'il n'empruntait jamais ce chemin. Comment il l'avait crue morte lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, légèrement recouverte de neige dans la nuit glaciale. Les heures d'inquiétude passées à la veiller, la réchauffer, à tenter de lui faire boire un peu de lait chaud. Cette journée-là, il enquêtait sur une mort atroce. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre, pas après avoir tenté durant des heures de lui sauver la vie. Pas à cette période sombre de sa vie. Il aurait considéré ça comme un échec de plus.

Pour certains, dont lui en particulier, elle ne représentait qu'un sac à puces. Une véritable boule de poils. Mais Don savait à quel point son amoureux l'aimait. Elle lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort à la mort de son frère, alors qu'il se sentait si seul. Elle était aussi devenue sa raison de se lever les jours suivants, alors qu'elle allait se frotter tout contre lui, réclamant de la nourriture. Danny avait commencé aussi à lui parler et elle fut la première à entendre sa confession sur son amour impossible envers son meilleur ami. Ce fut encore elle qui apprit la première l'évolution de leur relation, lorsque Don passa à l'attaque et qu'ils devinrent amants. Et elle fut également la première à apprendre qu'ils allaient partager l'appartement avec un nouvel occupant. Don avait aussi pu constater le côté protecteur de Boule de poils. Danny se remettait à peine d'une bronchite. Lorsqu'il quittait pour le travail, laissant son amoureux avachi sur le divan, elle grimpait sur lui et semblait vouloir le réchauffer, alors que la fièvre le faisait trembler.

Le cœur lourd, Don retourna lentement vers la chambre à coucher, sachant très bien que le sommeil le fuirait. Il se sentait un peu coupable, mais en même temps, il ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de Danny. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Un chat se trouvait-il être la véritable cause de toute cette merde? Ou bien cette querelle cachait-elle en fait quelque chose de bien plus important? Don se mit à réfléchir aux conversations des derniers jours. Puis, l'expression blessée de Danny lui revint en mémoire. Sur le coup, il avait cru à une petite histoire sans conséquences mais hélas, il devait se rendre à l'évidence; leurs divergences de points de vue les éloignaient inexorablement.

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Mac regarda curieusement Danny tout en distribuant les affectations de la journée. Trois cas, cinq enquêteurs, personne ne chômerait aujourd'hui. Il donna la première enquête à Stella et Sheldon, un meurtre perpétré sur un stationnement payant, près de Central Park. Il se réserva le second en compagnie de Lindsay. Un corps trouvé accroché dans le sapin géant du Rockefeller Center. Le lieutenant réserva la dernière enquête à son jeune protégé. Un corps venait d'être retrouvé près d'une maison abandonnée sur Fishing Island. À partir du début du mois de novembre, plusieurs habitants quittaient l'île pour quelques mois, préférant ne pas emprunter le ferry chaque jour pour regagner New York.

— Vous pouvez disposer. Lindsay, prenez votre matériel et attendez-moi dans la voiture. Danny, j'ai à vous parler avant votre départ.

Danny avala sa salive, préférant ne pas ajouter de commentaires.

— Joli visage enflé, lèvres fendues et gonflées. Comment est-ce arrivé? Et ne tentez pas de répondre par une chute dans l'escalier ou une rencontre avec une porte ouverte.

— Je me suis trébuché dans mon chat, tenta Danny.

— J'ai croisé Flack ce matin. J'ai remarqué qu'il a une jolie écorchure sur la main droite. À croire que lui aussi a croisé votre chat.

— S'il l'a vraiment croisé, le chat n'a aucune chance. Rien d'autre?

— Non. En réalité ça ne me regarde pas, c'est votre vie privée… mais si vous avez besoin de parler, j'suis là. Allez! Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir davantage. Le transbordeur vous attend, au bout de Long Island. Un inspecteur est déjà sur place. Le bateau repartira avec le médecin légiste et il reviendra pour vous reprendre plus tard. Bonne journée!

— Elle a déjà mal commencé, je ne vois pas comment ça peut aller en empirant.

— Allez, l'inspecteur Flack est déjà sur les lieux. Ne le faites pas attendre.

— Merde! J'avais tort, y a toujours pire que le présent.

— Un problème?

— Non. Pourquoi? J'ai l'air d'en avoir un? Répondit Danny d'un ton légèrement arrogant.

Danny se dirigea à regret vers Long Island. Il n'osa pas rouler trop lentement et tenter sa chance. Déjà que Mac l'avait laissé partir sans trop le questionner malgré ses réponses vaseuses. Le seul réconfort que la route lui apporta fut la chaleur du chauffage poussé à fond. La température n'augmenta que très légèrement, oscillant entre zéro et 5 degrés. Danny ne portait qu'une veste par-dessus son chandail. Une veste oubliée depuis quelques mois dans le fond de son casier. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé où elle avait bien pu disparaitre. Danny se stationna, dans un bruit crissant de freins révélant son état d'esprit. Il quitta la chaleur de l'habitacle pour rejoindre le conducteur du ferry et s'identifier à lui. Une fois sur l'eau, la température diminua encore de quelques degrés. Le court voyage parut pourtant à Danny à la fois trop rapide et trop long. Il ne voulait pas revoir son ami tout de suite. Et d'un autre côté, il désirait se retrouver sur la terre ferme, la force des vents rendant la traversée très mouvementée, présage d'une tempête à venir. Danny attendait confirmation pour savoir si l'orage du ciel éclaterait avant celui de son cœur. Une fois sa voiture sur l'île, il reprit la route en suivant les directions données par son GPS.

— T'en as mis du temps, attaqua Don dès qu'il posa un pied hors de la voiture. Il fait froid et la pluie menace de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Inutile de nous attarder. Le gardien de l'île a aperçu le cadavre près de la route. Le légiste a déjà fait enlever le corps avant que la pluie n'altère les preuves. À première vue, on ne l'a pas tué dans la maison

— Tu analyses les preuves, maintenant?

— Non, mais la mare de sang derrière la maison m'a aidé à faire mes propres déductions. T'oublies peut-être que je travaille dans la police, moi aussi?

— Bravo, Sherlock. Alors, si tu veux aller plus vite, t'as qu'à inspecter l'intérieur, pendant que je m'occupe du terrain.

— Pas de problème, Patron, ajouta Don d'un ton dédaigneux. Au moins, je pourrai éviter le vent glacial qui se lève entre nous.

Danny attrapa sa mallette et commença à inspecter l'arrière de la maison. Il prit un moulage des empreintes, il récupéra un échantillon de sang et un autre de peinture. La pluie commença à tomber, froide, non, plutôt glacée. Enfin, c'est ce que Danny ressentait à travers ses vêtements déjà trempés et imprégnés de froid. Sa veste ne le protégeait pas réellement des intempéries. Le vent qui se levait, chassait les feuilles des arbres au loin, ainsi que différents papiers, soufflant avec lui des indices peut-être importants. Danny se mit donc à courir après les différents morceaux non végétaux. Il les glissa dans un sac, puis se retourna, s'attardant pour la première fois à ce qui l'entourait.

Danny remarqua d'abord la clôture de bois, jadis blanche. Plusieurs planches manquaient, la peinture s'écaillait et quelques clous rouillés en sortaient dangereusement. L'arrière du terrain disparaissait sous les herbes folles, bordant un fossé très profond, rempli d'une eau trouble et brouillée. Un peu à l'image des châteaux forts. Un pont en pierres enjambait le fossé. Malgré l'absence de quelques roches, qui séjournaient probablement au fond du fossé, le pont semblait en relativement bon état. Le terrain environnant paraissait laissé à l'abandon, tout comme la maison, la rue et le quartier tout entier. Des chênes massifs, qui semblaient avoir plus de vie derrière eux que devant, se dressaient aux quatre coins du terrain. De nombreux oiseaux allaient et venaient effarouchés à la vue des mouvements de l'homme de paille qui dansait au rythme du vent. Aujourd'hui, sa danse s'approchait plus du Hip Hop que d'une danse lente et langoureuse. Certains oiseaux apaisaient leur gourmandise aux multiples mangeoires s'offrant à eux. «Qui pouvait bien venir dans un endroit pareil pour nourrir des animaux?», se demanda Danny. Un puits en pierres des champs prenait place un peu en retrait. Comme si les nouvelles technologies n'avaient jamais atteint cet endroit. Des fils barbelés, solidement maintenus à des poteaux à l'aide d'agrafes, s'alignaient, tels des serpents étendus sur le sol. Danny n'en voyait pas l'utilité. En frissonnant, il leva son regard vers la maison, l'eau froide ruisselant sur son visage.

Les nombreuses fenêtres disparaissaient, barricadées à l'aide de planches, donnant l'air à la maison de sommeiller. L'escalier reliant la galerie au sol appartenait désormais au passé. Seule une rampe branlante semblait rappeler qu'elle avait bien existé. La galerie large d'environ deux mètres courait tout le tour de la maison. Une peinture défraîchie, d'un vert pâle, en recouvrait le bois usé. La brique rouge recouvrant la façade s'effritait, suite aux nombreuses intempéries subies au fil des ans. Les volets du grenier battaient au vent avec fracas, alors que l'imposante dimension du bâtiment dominait le reste du décor.

Danny s'obstina encore de nombreuses minutes avant de franchir le seuil. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter Don. Mieux valait subir les sévices du temps, la pluie froide, voire glaciale, qui lui fouettait le visage. Le vent déchaîné qui s'infiltrait sournoisement sous sa veste maintenant totalement mouillée, imbibée d'eau de part en part, laissant le policier de la scientifique tremblant de froid, les doigts engourdis, de même que le reste de son corps ankylosé, presque paralysé.

Danny posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, puis la retira pour la troisième fois consécutive. Décidément, son manque de courage le décevait. Il devrait bien, un jour ou l'autre, affronter Don, mais mieux valait un autre jour. Son cerveau commençait à réfléchir beaucoup plus lentement, commandant ses gestes d'une façon ralentie. Même parler, pour un type fort en gueule comme Danny ne venait plus de façon aussi naturelle. Pourtant, malgré tous ces facteurs alarmants, il s'obstina à demeurer dehors. Loin, très loin de l'inspecteur de la criminelle Donald Flack Junior.

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

Don franchit le seuil de la maison, hésitant. Il laissa un peu de temps à ses yeux afin qu'ils s'habituent à la pénombre. Il alluma ensuite sa lampe de poche et balaya la pièce à l'aide de son faisceau lumineux. Il se trouvait dans un vaste vestibule. Le plancher d'origine disparaissait sous un tapis rouge, mince et usé, percé à quelques endroits. Des lambeaux de tapisserie pendaient sur les murs et des toiles d'araignées meublaient chaque coin. Des rideaux de mousseline, d'une blancheur douteuse, ornaient les fenêtres. Les vitres crasseuses n'auraient probablement pas laissé filtrer plus de lumière, même si les panneaux de bois ne les avaient pas recouvertes de l'extérieur.

Don se dirigea vers sa droite et ouvrit la première porte se trouvant devant lui. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait le salon. Des cadres suspendus de travers représentaient probablement les anciens propriétaires des lieux, à une époque plus glorieuse. Les canapés aux motifs fleuris laissaient apparaître la mousse leur servant de rembourrage. Sur un petit pupitre près du foyer s'étalait un jeu de cartes. De l'autre côté de ce même foyer trônait un superbe jeu d'échecs en marbre où se jouait le tragique destin inachevé de deux rois et de toute leur cour. Près d'un fauteuil à bascule, sur le sol, des aiguilles à tricoter et des balles de laine de plusieurs couleurs attendaient toujours la venue des enfants qui seraient heureux, l'hiver venu, d'avoir de chaudes pantoufles. Don quitta cette pièce et ouvrit une seconde porte.

La cuisine s'offrit à sa vue. Sur la petite table, au centre de la pièce, des couteaux en argent ternis traînaient, à côté des fourchettes et des cuillers. Dans l'évier et sur le comptoir, de la vaisselle sale semblait indiquer le départ précipité des occupants. Les portes ouvertes du vaisselier laissaient entrevoir les restes de l'équipement indispensable à toutes les bonnes cuisinières. Dans un coin, une glacière, portes ouvertes également, attendait la venue du laitier pour remplir ses pintes de lait ainsi que ses roquilles de crème. Aucun appareil électrique ne figurait dans cette pièce, ni réfrigérateur, ni cuisinière, ni rien sur le plan de travail. En fait, se remémora Don, aucun fil électrique ne se rendait jusqu'à la maison.

La cuisine communiquait avec la salle à manger qui elle, donnait sur l'arrière-cour. Une table en chêne massif, bien garnie d'ustensiles et de plats en tout genres, remplissait la grande pièce. Les cadres suspendus disparaissaient sous une imposante couche de poussière, rendant les images difficilement identifiables. La table rectangulaire pouvait recevoir quatorze convives. Les chaises renversées indiquaient une fois de plus un départ précipité.

Curieux, Don poussa une autre porte. Il pénétra dans une bibliothèque. Deux des murs s'effaçaient entièrement, recouverts de rayonnages de livres divers. Don observa le classement des volumes rangés alphabétiquement d'après le nom de l'auteur. Il s'attarda un moment sur le nom des écrivains mais, étant peu intéressé par les classiques de Racine, Marx, Socrate et Shakespeare, il détourna ses pas de l'étagère. Dans le coin de la pièce, un vaste bureau d'acajou, rempli d'écritures, indiqua la suprématie du maître de maison. Un journal ouvert, en date du 17 février 1917, relatait les incidents d'une autre journée dramatique pour les soldats de plusieurs pays. L'odeur de la pipe posée sur la boîte à tabac métallique flottait encore dans la pièce.

Avec le cabinet de travail, Don termina sa visite du rez-de-chaussée. Les pièces, dans l'ensemble bien meublées, n'indiquaient aucune trace révélant qu'un crime récent pouvait avoir eu lieu en ses murs. Don hésita un moment entre monter l'escalier pour visiter le deuxième étage ou se rendre à l'extérieur pour voir si Danny s'en sortait sans aide. Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur le toit acheva de l'aider à prendre sa décision. Danny ne méritait qu'une bonne douche froide, ça lui rafraîchirait peut-être les idées. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, Dieu l'avait doté du pouvoir de la parole donc, s'il éprouvait des difficultés avec ses preuves, il était assez grand pour demander de l'aide. Peu convaincu par son raisonnement, Don grimpa quand même le grand escalier en colimaçon et atteignit le second palier.

Le policier se retrouva devant un grand corridor, très large, où se succédait une nouvelle série de portes, six au total. Il ouvrit la première à sa droite. L'inspecteur se retrouva plongé dans une ancienne chambre à coucher. Le petit lit se situait au centre de la pièce, recouvert d'une courtepointe bleu ciel piquée à la main. Un coffre en bois reposait au pied de ce lit. Sur la table de chevet, un pichet et une bible trônaient fièrement. Sur les murs, des poupées, aux mains et aux têtes de porcelaine, représentaient la seule fantaisie de cette pièce. Don s'attarda un moment pour les regarder. Cheveux couleur blé, en forme de petits boudins, brune et ondulée ou encore rouquine et frisée, revêtue d'une robe d'un rose bonbon, d'un bleu de Prusse ou encore d'un vert sapin. «Très jolie, mais ça manque de virilité, je vais continuer ma visite.»

La seconde chambre ressemblait à une réplique identique de la première. Même les poupées ne pouvaient renier le fait d'avoir une jumelle. Aucune innovation, aucune marque de personnalité. Rien. La chambre suivante appartenait à un garçon. Le seul changement avec la chambre de ses sœurs consistait à remplacer les poupées par des petites voitures de métal. La quatrième chambre appartenait aussi à des garçons. L'unique différence résidait dans le fait qu'un deuxième lit prenait place près du premier et que des petits soldats de bois remplaçaient les voitures. Les mêmes courtepointes, probablement réalisées toutes sur le même modèle pour économiser du temps, dans le matériel le plus bon marché. Contraste surprenant avec le premier étage. Comme quoi on vivait en bas et on ne faisait que dormir en haut. La chambre des maîtres semblait être le moule original ayant donné vie aux autres pièces. Le couvre-lit vert cachait un lit plus grand. Aucune décoration, rien ne pouvant révéler le caractère des gens qui l'habitait. La dernière chambre semblait identique à celle des maîtres. Peut-être appartenait-elle aux grands-parents?

Don refermait la sixième porte derrière lui lorsque retentit un bruit qui le fit sursauter. Il en identifia la provenance: le grenier. Il leva les yeux et sa lampe vers le plafond. Une échelle appuyée sur le mur du fond pointait vers une trappe qui donnait accès au grenier. L'inspecteur y grimpa donc, afin d'y voir le dernier étage. Le grenier se composait d'une seule pièce, très spacieuse. Les toiles d'araignées y régnaient en maître. Des malles s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Don les fouilla rapidement. Elles contenaient des vêtements d'une époque révolue et de la vaisselle.

Don s'apprêta à quitter le grenier lorsque le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Légèrement inquiet, il s'empara de son arme. Prêt à faire feu. «Que je suis bête! C'est probablement une chouette qui loge dans le grenier.» Comme pour répondre à sa prière, un battement d'ailes retentissant remplit la pièce. Le policier aperçut le plumage coloré d'un volatile ainsi que deux yeux jaunes le fixant intensément. Nerveux, il arma son pistolet. L'animal sortit du grenier par une lucarne mal barricadée. Don terminait de solidifier le panneau, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

L'inspecteur poussa un profond soupir et commença à redescendre l'échelle. Lentement, très lentement. Repoussant le plus possible, comme un lâche, le temps où il croiserait à nouveau le regard agressif de Danny, ou peut-être même blessé, ou triste. Non, il exprimerait sûrement de la colère, de la rage ou de la confusion. Enfin, s'il cherchait lui aussi à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement? Don ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, imaginant plusieurs scénarios. Il n'avait même pas osé croiser ses yeux tout à l'heure, préférant fixer le sol ou s'attarder à contempler différents objets. Il voulait surtout éviter de regarder le visage de son amoureux, d'y voir les marques, prouvant qu'il l'avait bel et bien frappé. Une réplique à un coup qu'il avouait avoir pleinement mérité. Il n'en voulait pas à Danny. Don voulait simplement retrouver son amant. Éteindre ce feu qui se dressait entre eux depuis un petit moment. Il se sentait responsable, honteux et inquiet. Si le feu détruit tout sur son passage, leur restait-il de l'espoir? Ou encore, un avenir? Ou bien leur couple partirait en fumée…

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

Don arriva finalement à l'entrée et fixa la porte close. Il appela Danny, sans réponse. Il parcourut rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. En vain. Il se résigna donc à retourner dehors. Il fit le tour de la galerie en cherchant Danny des yeux. Il l'aperçut adossé à un chêne, trempé jusqu'aux os et tentant de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Don remarqua pour la première fois que son amoureux ne portait pas de manteau. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir constaté plutôt. Il aurait pu lui passer le sien, ou l'aider à terminer le plus rapidement possible avec l'extérieur. Foutue culpabilité! Impossible d'y échapper.

— T'as terminé avec l'extérieur?

— Ouais, marmonna Danny, pouvant à peine articuler.

— Allez, entre. Tu vas attraper la mort.

— Ssez g'and.

— Ouais, j'sais.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur aussi rapidement que les jambes de Danny le lui permirent. Don enleva son manteau pendant que Danny tentait de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Peine perdue. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait même pas à poser un geste aussi facile. Don s'approcha pour l'aider, mais Danny lui tourna vivement le dos, préférant encore se geler que de montrer sa faiblesse. Un vacarme en provenance du sous-sol les fit sursauter, détournant aussitôt leur attention du problème d'indépendance de Danny. Don prit la direction de la porte accédant au sous-sol, Danny sur ses talons. Une forte odeur de moisissure et des cris remplirent alors la pièce. Il s'agissait de rats affamés, les regardant avec l'envie de les mordre pour en faire leur repas du soir. Devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les policiers remontèrent rapidement l'escalier et refermèrent la porte à toute vitesse.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit le claquement d'une porte. Don se dirigea vers celle située à l'avant et constata avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait ouverte. Certain de l'avoir verrouillée, il la referma de nouveau et mit en place la chaine de sécurité. Il se retourna pour parler à Danny, mais ce dernier ne se trouvait plus derrière lui. Il suivit les sons en provenance de la cuisine et trouva la porte arrière également ouverte. Danny se tenait près de la clôture, prêt à l'enjamber. La voix de Don et son manque de force le coupèrent dans son élan. Il revint lentement vers son coéquipier pour lui expliquer qu'il venait de voir un homme s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

— Je croyais que tu devais inspecter la maison, s'écria Danny avec colère. Ce type aurait pu être armé et nous buter tous les deux.

— J'ai vérifié et il n'y avait personne.

— Fallait ouvrir tes yeux, connard! Et la porte de devant, qui l'a ouverte? Car tu vas sûrement prétendre l'avoir fermée, elle aussi?

— Je l'ai fermée, répliqua vivement Don, en haussant le ton.

— Tu fermes jamais rien de toute façon, à part ta gueule.

— C'est faux! J'donne mon opinion sur tout et sur rien.

— Tu donnes ton opinion quand c'est sans conséquences.

— Et toi? Tu te battrais jusqu'au bout pour le choix de la couleur d'un crayon. Tu ne choisis pas tes batailles, tu les prends toutes.

— T'as raison. Maintenant, je vais choisir mes batailles…et notre couple n'est pas sur la liste de celles que je vais défendre.

— Quoi? Tu me laisses tomber! Et dire que toute cette histoire à débuté à cause de ton maudit chat.

— Ce n'est pas seulement à cause du chat. T'en meurs d'envie de me larguer! Tu crèves de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un sache pour nous. Je te facilite la tâche.

— Danny! Tu penses que…laisse-moi te dire une chose Messer, j'crois que c'est plutôt toi qui veux tout laisser tomber. La façon dont tu agis depuis quelque temps…

— Laisse tomber c'que je pense. Ce n'est pas l'endroit. On termine ici et on se tire. J'en ai plein le cul.

— OK.

— OK. On va commencer par inspecter la maison.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai fait? J'ai tout visité. _(Bip)_

— Ah! Ouais, ben moi j'pense que tu t'amusais. Tu manques de sérieux au travail _(Bip)_, comme dans la vie.

— On y revient. En fait, tu n'as pas de reproche _(Bip)_ à me faire sur ma façon de travailler. C'est plutôt ma vie privée qui te cause un problème. _(Bip)_

— Ta vie privée? Ta vie privée! Mais quelle vie? _(Bip)_ Tu refuses de t'afficher ouvertement avec moi. Tu ne veux même pas me présenter à ta famille. _(Bip)_ Tu m'ignores devant les collègues. Tu… _(Bip)_ Vas-tu fermer ton putain de cellulaire? Ta batterie est morte. Comme nous! Tu l'entends pas? _(Bip)_ T'entends jamais rien, d'abord!

— Danny, c'est faux. Je…

— Arrête de me mentir. _(Bip)_ Ça a assez duré. J'suis plus capable de jouer à faire semblant. _(Bip)_ D'alterner les rôles entre l'ami fidèle et le collègue. De surveiller chaque parole devant les gens. _(Bip)_ De n'pas t'toucher, même pas dans la rue, de peur de croiser quelqu'un que tu connais. J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges, _(Bip)_ de cette mascarade et de ce semblant de vie commune, termina Danny en se laissant tomber à genoux.

— Danny! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant aujourd'hui? Pourquoi avoir attendu que ça devienne un enfer pour toi? Tu m'accuses de fermer ma gueule, mais regarde dans quel état t'es, à force de tout garder pour toi.

— J'ai essayé Don, j'ai essayé tellement souvent…

Danny tremblait, à la fois de froid, mais aussi à cause des sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir. Le manque de sommeil et la trop longue lutte contre le froid remportaient la victoire. L'engourdissement gagnait tout son corps. Un vertige l'assaillit, faisant danser une multitude de points noirs devant ses yeux. Don s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Danny. Il lui passa une main sur le visage, inquiet en constatant à quel point le toucher lui sembla chaud, voire brûlant. L'inspecteur releva le policier de la scientifique et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur. Au moment de monter les marches, et malgré le support offert, Danny s'écroula, à bout de forces. Il tenta de se relever, alors que de nouveaux points noirs se mirent à danser devant son regard. Il perdit rapidement connaissance. Don le rattrapa, le prit dans ses bras et tant bien que mal, il le porta à l'intérieur.

Le cœur serré, Don repensa aux paroles de son amant. Chaque mot résonnait encore cruellement à ses oreilles. Les choses devaient changer et dans l'immédiat, sans aucun délai envisageable. Don l'aimait. Ce sentiment si intense prenait vie au fond de ses tripes et imaginer se lever sans Danny auprès de lui, lui donnait l'énergie d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour tous les deux. Il jeta un regard au corps tremblant tout contre lui.

— Tout va bien se passer Danny. J'suis là, j'vais veiller sur toi.

À suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5**

La première pensée de Don fut de téléphoner pour avoir de l'aide. Il se rappela à regret la remarque de Danny à propos de son portable. Inutile de s'en servir, la pile devait avoir complètement rendu l'âme maintenant, puisque même l'avertisseur ne parvenait plus à se faire entendre. Il se mit à chercher celui de Danny. En fouillant les vêtements de son amant, il constata à quel point le froid et la pluie pénétraient en lui, laissant sa peau moite et tremblante. Réalisant que le portable de Danny ne se trouvait pas sur lui, Don se remémora le départ hâtif de Danny. Le portable devait encore se trouver à la maison, bien au chaud avec le manteau du scientifique.

— Tu ne bouges pas, hein? Danny? Je vais approcher la voiture. Je vais trouver le moyen de te ramener. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comment tu fais pour être si chaud et avoir les mains aussi froides? T'es brûlant de fièvre et frigorifié à la fois. Pourquoi tu frissonnes autant? Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas? J'aimerais mieux t'entendre m'engueuler que de ne pas t'entendre du tout.

Don se dirigea vers l'extérieur. C'est seulement rendu dehors qu'il se rappela être venu avec la voiture du médecin légiste. Il se rendit tout de même au véhicule de Danny pour vérifier que ce dernier n'avait pas laissé les clés sur le contact. Il remarqua alors les quatre pneus à plat, percés à coups de couteau. Inutile d'envisager prendre la route à son bord. Don tenta de voir à travers la pluie, un voile blanc semblait recouvrir le paysage tant la violence de la tempête se déchainait. Impossible de se rendre chez un voisin. La prochaine maison semblait hors de portée et en plus, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

À regret, Don retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se rendit à l'étage afin d'aller chercher des oreillers et des couvertures. Il déshabilla Danny et le transporta au salon, avec l'idée de faire un feu pour le réchauffer. L'inspecteur se mit à chercher du bois, inutile d'envisager en trouver à l'extérieur, tout serait trempé et inutilisable. Par contre, le garage pouvait bien servir d'entrepôt de bois, puisqu'il n'avait remarqué la présence d'aucune bûche sur le terrain. Don remit son manteau et brava une nouvelle fois la température peu clémente.

Finalement, après de nombreux efforts, il réussit à trouver suffisamment de bois pour passer la nuit. Il profita de sa sortie pour ramener la boîte de barres tendres que Danny gardait toujours dans le coffre à gants. Il lui arrivait souvent de sauter un repas lorsqu'il enquêtait, provoquant alors des maux de tête assez violents. Don s'assurait donc de lui laisser des petites collations un peu partout. Danny trouvait souvent un sac de noix dans ses poches de manteau, sa valise ou même son casier. Don ne laissait jamais de note pour les accompagner. Tout en allumant le feu, il se mit à réfléchir et il tenta de se mettre à la place de Danny. Il réalisa pour la première fois à quel point il ne lui démontrait pas son amour et son affection. Pas seulement devant le monde, mais aussi dans leur intimité. Pas de gestes tendres, pas de mots doux, pas de je t'aime. Ils avaient beau être deux gars machos, Danny semblait néanmoins avoir besoin d'être rassuré sur la profondeur des sentiments de Don.

Don installa Danny le plus confortablement possible. Il hésita entre enfiler des vêtements plus chauds sur le corps de Danny, ou le réchauffer avec le sien. Ne sachant pas trop comment Danny allait réagir à son réveil, Don tenta tout de même la seconde option. Il se servit d'un bol pour récupérer un peu d'eau de pluie et, à l'aide d'un linge à vaisselle, il appliqua des compresses sur le front de son compagnon. Ensuite, Don se colla tout contre lui, partageant sa chaleur. Il se laissa aller un moment et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement. Une toux sèche le tira de son sommeil. C'est alors que Don remarqua la respiration sifflante et de plus en plus difficile de Danny, accompagnée d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, qui réveilla aussi le malade.

— Je suis désolé Danny, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir.

— Tu... Droit.

— Je sais, mais je dois veiller sur toi. Reste bien au chaud, je vais remettre du bois dans le feu.

— Où?

— Tu ne sais plus où on est?

— Non, mal à tête... Frappé?

— On est sur une scène de crime, sur Fishing Island. On a le droit à la queue de l'ouragan. Le ferry ne viendra pas nous chercher avant demain. On va devoir passer la nuit ici.

— OK. Frappé?

— Tu penses que j't'ai frappé, demanda Don tristement.

— Mal.

— Je ne t'ai pas frappé et tu ne t'es pas cogné. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance. On s'est un peu, beaucoup, disputés et je ne suis pas resté tout le temps avec toi. T'es resté longtemps sous la pluie. Il faisait très froid dehors et tu ne portais pas de manteau.

— Suis con. Mac furieux.

Danny referma les yeux, épuisés. Don retourna chercher de l'eau froide et remit une nouvelle compresse sur le front de son amoureux. De profonds cernes laissaient leurs marques sur le visage pâle du policier de la scientifique. Danny se remit à tousser, luttant pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Don lui caressa le dos, tentant de l'apaiser. L'état de santé de son amant l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Le mois dernier, il avait dû s'absenter du travail durant une semaine entière à cause d'une bronchite. Et même lorsqu'il semblait être au plus mal, allongé sous Boule de poils, tremblant et d'une pâleur cadavérique, Don l'avait trouvé plus en forme que maintenant.

— Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de tout. De tout? En fait, à part surveiller le feu et te garder au chaud, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. J'vais voir s'il te reste une bouteille d'eau dans ta mallette. Généralement, tu en traines toujours avec toi.

Don revint en brandissant fièrement une pleine bouteille d'eau de source. Il préféra garder le liquide exempt de bactéries pour Danny, alors que lui même boirait de l'eau de pluie. Il aurait cependant bien apprécié de trouver un peu de café pour mélanger au breuvage sans goût. Une dose de caféine ne serait pas de refus. La nuit serait longue, très longue et l'inspecteur ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer dans un profond sommeil et laisser ainsi le feu à l'abandon.

Avant de se réinstaller, Don approcha le divan de la cheminée. Il enleva les coussins pour les secouer, espérant en faire tomber la poussière. Ensuite, il se réinstalla, Danny fermement calé aux creux de ses bras. Vers minuit, Don ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant gagner par le sommeil, malgré la toux persistante de Danny. Une heure plus tard, un grand bruit vint les tirer du sommeil. Désorienté et inquiet, Don dut prendre quelques minutes pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Danny n'était nulle part en vue…

À suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Clina pour tes commentaires!**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 6<strong>

— Danny? Danny? Réponds-moi!

— Don, répondit une voix lointaine.

— Danny! S'écria Don tout joyeux en apercevant Danny assis dans un fauteuil de cabinet de travail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

— T'ai suivi.

— Tu n'as pas pu m'suivre, j'dormais sous toi.

— Ça change, toussa le policier de la scientifique, toi sous...

— Arrête ! Je passe pas mon temps à m'endormir sur toi.

— Où t'allais?

— Te chercher. J'vais te ramener près du feu.

— Non! Où t'allais lorsque j't'ai suivi?

— Danny, t'as sans doute rêvé. Je n'ai pas quitté le salon.

— Si, s'obstina Danny en toussant.

— Allons, viens. C'est trop humide ici, tu ne peux pas rester, argumenta Don.

L'inspecteur attrapa le bras de son amoureux pour l'aider à se lever. Il remarqua alors le mouvement que fit Danny pour tenter de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Plus rapide, Don attrapa l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'un vieux livre, relié en cuir, à la couverture usée. Il tourna rapidement les pages jaunies pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime.

— Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Questionna Don.

— C'est toi qui me l'as donné.

— Décidément, la fièvre te fait délirer. Allez, suis-moi.

— Non, il m'a dit d'ne pas bouger.

— Qui?

— Le type qui flotte sur un nuage blanc.

— Y a personne à part nous. Allez, viens.

— Y veut pas.

— Et depuis quand t'écoutes ce qu'on t'dit?

— Tu penses? Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Il semble en colère, marmonna Danny.

— De quoi tu parles?

— Ce n'est pas à toi qu'je parle.

— Danny, j'vais le répéter en articulant bien. On est que deux dans cette PUTAIN de maison, bordel! Cria Don, énervé et un peu inquiet.

— J'sais que t'es pas sourd, mais j'pense que Don, lui, il l'ignore.

— Ça suffit ! Tu regagnes le salon par tes propres moyens, ou j'te porte et j't'y attache.

— Il est souvent comme ça, c'est le manque de sommeil, j'crois. D'habitude, c'est après ma petite chatte, Boule de poils, qu'il s'énerve. L'autre jour, il m'a même frappé… Tu penses?... J'peux bien t'l'avouer, j'crois que j'l'avais un peu cherché…

Le monologue de Danny prit fin sur une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il pencha son corps en avant, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il recracha un épais mucus verdâtre, ce qui sembla dégager pour un moment ses voies respiratoires. Don se tenait près de lui, lui caressant le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il se sentait totalement inutile et à la fois idiot de s'en prendre à son amoureux quand ce dernier ne devait même pas savoir où il se trouvait, si ce n'est au beau milieu de son incompréhensible délire.

— Viens Danny.

— J'veux qu'elle revienne, murmura le policier de la scientifique, en suivant docilement son amant.

— Qui?

— Boule de poils. J'veux la voir.

— Elle est sûrement à la maison. Elle aussi doit avoir hâte de t'voir.

— Pas toi.

— Dan!

Un autre accès de toux mit fin abruptement à la conversation. Danny porta sa main à son thorax, l'endroit où la douleur semblait prendre naissance. Ensuite, les élancements couraient le long de tous ses muscles, les empruntant pour se répandre à travers son corps affaibli, endolori et au bord de l'épuisement. Les quelques heures de sommeil accumulées ne suffisaient pas. Les cernes de plus en plus sombres se dessinant sous les yeux de Danny pouvaient témoigner de sa grande fatigue. Après plusieurs tentatives, il trouva assez d'énergie pour recracher les flegmes qui rendaient sa respiration difficile. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre, augmentant encore d'un cran l'inquiétude de Don.

— Bois un peu d'eau.

Danny prit la bouteille d'une main hésitante. Il avala une première gorgée, mais à la seconde, il toussa, recrachant l'eau sur le sol.

— Désolé.

— Ça va. Tu n'y es pour rien.

— Je n'voulais pas t'arroser.

— Je n'ai rien reçu.

— Il reste de la place, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous.

— Ah! Non! Ça ne va pas recommencer.

— Tu veux bien me faire un peu d'lecture?

— C'est à lui ou à moi que tu t'adresses?

— À toi. Il a perdu ses lunettes, il ne peut pas m'faire la lecture.

— OK, se résigna Don, en remettant des bûches dans le foyer. Vaut mieux que je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible et Don débuta sa lecture. Après un moment, le livre tomba et les deux policiers s'endormirent.

À suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7**

Vers 3h30, Danny ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses poumons, sa gorge jusqu'au moindre petit muscle. Même la musique semblait augmenter son mal de tête. La musique? Mais quelle musique? Des yeux, il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, analysant comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, s'attardant aux moindres menus détails.

Danny ne put retrouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il sembla enfin sur le point de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, des bruits de pas et des gémissements plaintifs provenant de l'étage supérieur le tirèrent brusquement de sa somnolence. Le grincement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Danny frissonna et se colla encore plus contre son amant. Le scientifique se remémora la lecture que Don lui avait faite un peu plus tôt. La lecture du journal intime de dernier habitant connu des lieux.

— _J'entends sans cesse des cris. Chaque nuit apporte son lot de visions et de mélodies inexpliquées. Je vois aussi des choses. Des fantômes. Ou un autre truc dans le genre. Personne ne me prend au sérieux. Je les comprends. Ils pensent que la guerre m'a rendu fou. J'ai vu des horreurs. Des massacres et des choses horribles, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant que ce qui hante ces lieux. Ma femme m'avait bien écrit une lettre pour m'expliquer que mon père n'allait plus très bien depuis mon départ. Est-ce qu'il voyait et entendait les mêmes choses que moi? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à se pendre à la branche de l'un des chênes? Pourquoi s'est-il enlevé la vie? Pourquoi?_

_Je m'interroge sans cesse. Je ne trouve aucune explication logique. Chaque nuit, le sommeil tarde à venir. Parfois, lorsque je réussis enfin à fermer les yeux et à m'évader de ce monde, une musique remplit la pièce et me tire de mon sommeil. Elle semble ne provenir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. J'aperçois aussi une lueur blanche et brillante. Elle semble m'indiquer une direction. Une nuit, je l'ai suivie. Elle a flotté jusqu'au chêne et s'est mise à danser à son pied. Je suis retourné dans mon lit en me disant que je perdais la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. Je crois aux faits, mais cette forme, je l'ai bien vue. _

_Je me suis mis à chercher le journal de mon vieux père. C'est une tradition familiale, je sais qu'il en a tenu un toute sa vie. Demain, je vais chercher dans le grenier. Si mon père a vu les mêmes choses que moi, si c'est ça qui l'a conduit au suicide, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je suis probablement le prochain sur leur liste. Mais qui sont-ils? J'ai aussi peur pour mes fils. J'ai fait promettre à ma femme que si je mourrais, elle quitterait rapidement la maison avant que le mal ne se propage à une troisième génération._

_Si on me laisse assez de temps, je vais faire des recherches pour connaître l'origine de cette maison. Qui l'a bâtie? Dans quelles conditions? Je me souviens vaguement d'une légende datant de mon enfance. Il parait qu'il y avait un cimetière indien près d'ici. Est-ce que les esprits possèdent de tels pouvoirs? Non, sûrement pas. Je viens d'avoir une idée, je vais couper le vieux chêne. Plus de chêne, plus de pendus…_

_Dernière entrée: 17 février 1917._

Danny prit son courage à deux mains. Il emprunta la lampe torche de Don et se dirigea à l'extérieur, examiner le pied du vieux chêne. Il ne remarqua rien de suspect sur le premier. Par contre, sur le tronc du second arbre, des marques de coups de hache apparaissaient très nettement. D'après la couleur, ils dataient de plusieurs années. Pouvait-il avoir été fait par la même main qui avait écrit le journal?

— Danny? Danny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'extérieur?

— J'dois savoir.

— Danny, s'il te plait.

— Et la musique était trop forte.

— Quelle musique?

— Elle m'a suivi. Tu ne l'entends pas?

— Il n'y a pas de musique, Danny. T'es malade. C'est tout. Rentre, maintenant.

— Arrête de toujours vouloir m'dire quoi faire. Tu n'es pas mon boss. Tu devrais être mon amoureux. Tu devrais me soutenir. Tu, Danny ne parvenait plus à respirer, il s'énervait trop.

— Calme-toi, Danny. On va rentrer.

— Laisse-moi tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Danny s'éloigna à reculons en criant après Don. Toutes les paroles qu'il retenait depuis le début de leur relation y passèrent. Pas la moindre insulte ne fut épargnée à l'inspecteur de la criminelle. Son manque de confiance envers leur couple, sa jalousie alors qu'il refusait de s'afficher ouvertement avec lui et tout le reste. Danny ne marquait des pauses que pour tousser et ensuite, il crachait à nouveau son venin envers Don. Son visage était rouge de colère et il voyait probablement aussi de la même couleur.

Don se résigna. Deux choix s'offraient à lui: crever l'abcès immédiatement ou quitter l'île en célibataire. Il regarda Danny tristement, ne sachant pas quelle part des paroles entendues provenait réellement de l'esprit Danny et quelle part venait de son délire dû à la fièvre. En fait, peu lui importait la provenance. Malheureusement, le jeune scientifique avait raison. Aculé au pied du mur, Don réalisa alors tout le mal qu'inconsciemment il répandait autour de lui. Danny souffrait par sa faute, croyant sûrement que Don ne voyait en lui qu'une histoire de baise.

L'inspecteur s'approcha de Danny, il voulait le rassurer, lui parler calmement. Lui expliquer le résultat de ses réflexions faites depuis peu, mais aussi celles amorcées en début de soirée. En voulant fuir, Danny perdit pied contre une racine, tomba à la renverse et frappa sa tête contre le vieux chêne. Celui-là même qui avait servi d'accessoire dans la mort de l'ancien habitant des lieux. L'expert sombra une fois de plus dans l'inconscience.

— Ça recommence, murmura Don. Te voilà encore inconscient, trempé et tremblant de froid. Le jour n'arrivera donc jamais? J'vais encore devoir te porter, te déshabiller et te réchauffer. Et ensuite? Ensuite, c'est moi qui parle. Cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout et pour en être certain, j'vais t'attacher au divan. Fini les fugues.

Don se pencha sur le corps inanimé de Danny. Il procéda selon son propre plan. Ne dérogeant à aucune étape, surtout pas la dernière. Danny se retrouva donc endormi dans les bras de Don, un poignet le reliant à la patte du divan sur lequel ils reposaient. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter outre-mesure. Dans son état, Danny ne réussirait jamais à soulever l'ancien mobilier. Merci aux vieux meubles lourds et solides appartenant à une autre époque.

Danny dans les bras, Don se rendormit pour le restant de la nuit. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la peau de Danny brûlante contre la sienne. Il étouffa un bâillement et passa une main sur le front de son amant, la main continua ensuite pour se perdre dans les cheveux humides.

À suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8**

Danny débuta sa journée en toussant. Il cracha le mucus accumulé au fond de sa gorge. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, ainsi que ses poumons. Il se sentait chaud, mais tremblait de froid. Il voulut lever sa main pour se frotter les yeux, mais des menottes bloquèrent son geste. Il grogna en tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il reconnaissait le corps allongé tout près de sien. Don. Où se trouvait-il? Pourquoi avait-il si froid? Danny éprouvait bien des difficultés à ordonner ses pensées.

— Don! Don! Réveille-toi. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Don? Tu m'entends?

— Oui, je t'entends. Je t'ai aussi entendu ronfler une partie de la nuit. T'arrives à respirer correctement?

— J'ai mal partout. Je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête. Ma gorge et aussi ici, indiqua-t-il en pointant son thorax.

— Ce n'est pas normal que tu l'avoues aussi facilement. Le mois dernier, même au plus fort de ta bronchite, tu prétendais bien aller.

— C'est plus le cas. Pourquoi j'suis attaché?

— T'as passé la nuit à te sauver. Tu ne te rappelles pas?

— Vaguement. J'me souviens de la musique. De la forme dansante, Danny marqua une pause pour permettre à ses poumons de se libérer du surplus de mucus accumulé.

— Bois un peu d'eau. Ça va t'aider. As-tu faim? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis longtemps.

— Non. Je… Pourquoi t'es resté près de moi cette nuit? T'aurais pu me laisser ici et rentrer.

— Tu parles sérieusement ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu t'abandonner au beau milieu de nulle part. Malade, délirant et frigorifié? Tu m'crois vraiment capable de faire un tel geste, questionna Don, les yeux brillants de colère.

— T'aurais bien été débarrassé. Plus de Messer pour t'faire chier. Plus de Boule de… _(Toux)_

— Respire doucement. Et reste bien sous les couvertures. Tu vas attraper la mort.

— Et alors, les yeux de Danny se remplirent de larmes, mais il lutta pour tenter de les dissimuler.

— Est-ce que tu te rappelles de tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis qu'on est sur cette île?

— Non, j'en dis tellement.

— Danny, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur. Tu m'as dit tout ce qui te faisait mal depuis si longtemps et ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'croyais que tu te trouvais à ta place dans notre relation. Que de la dévoiler ouvertement n'était qu'un caprice de ta part. J'ai eu tort. Je ne réalisais pas tout le mal que j'te faisais

— Ça va trop vite. J'en suis encore à comprendre l'épisode de la musique. Recommence plus lentement.

— Je veux te présenter à ma famille et arrêter de me cacher. Je veux qu'ils connaissent l'homme qui partage ma vie chaque jour. Je ne veux plus seulement t'avoir dans mon lit, comme un compagnon de baise. Je veux tout partager avec toi. À la maison et au boulot.

— J'délire encore ou quoi? Tu t'es cogné la tête? C'est quoi? _(Toux)_ Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

— Tu n'es pas content? Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard?

— Comment t'as fait pour savoir c'que j'pense? Tu m'as fait boire un sérum de vérité ou un truc de ce genre?

— Pour une fois, j'ai écouté.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris. J'croyais que tu voulais me quitter.

— OK. Je recommence. Je vais t'expliquer ça dans des mots simples. Je t'aime Danny. Je veux vivre ouvertement avec toi, comme un couple normal. En revenant à la maison, je vais m'occuper de toi et pendant que tu vas te reposer, je vais partir à la recherche de Boule de poils. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

— …

— Danny?

— …

— Danny? Réponds-moi! Tu dors?

Don posa sa main sur le front brûlant et en sueur de Danny. Son état semblait s'être beaucoup dégradé durant la nuit. Inquiet, Don se leva pour remettre une bûche dans le feu. Ensuite, il retourna chercher de l'eau froide pour appliquer une nouvelle compresse sur le front de son amant. Il replaça la couverture, s'assurant que Danny ait suffisamment chaud. Il écouta un moment la respiration difficile, avant de passer à l'action.

— Tu n'bouges pas, hein? J'vais voir si j'peux trouver quelqu'un. Ouais, j'sais, y a pas de risque, mais j'préfère te laisser attacher. Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Don déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Danny. Il lui lança un dernier regard et quitta la pièce, habité d'un nouveau sentiment: l'inquiétude. Malgré leur métier à haut risque, l'inspecteur n'éprouvait jamais d'angoisse profonde pour Danny. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que peu importait la situation, il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en sortir et de lui revenir. Mais le voir si pâle, si faible et luttant pour respirer, et tout ça, en partie par sa faute ajouta une dose de culpabilité à son inquiétude croissante.

L'inspecteur de la criminelle marcha jusqu'à la route, jura à voix haute en réalisant que ses souliers prenaient l'eau et que la boue pouvait s'avérer aussi tenace que lui pendant l'interrogatoire d'un suspect. En constatant la désolation de la route, il se résigna à retourner auprès de Danny pour attendre les secours. Mac devait sûrement avoir passé une nuit aussi mauvaise que la sienne, tentant malgré toute logique de regagner l'île. Heureusement, la tempête cédait sa place à des torrents d'eau, mais le vent semblait bien vouloir prendre du repos. Prenant son mal en patience, Don rebroussa chemin, lentement, l'esprit ailleurs, ne tentant même pas d'éviter les trous d'eau.

Une fois rentré, Don disposa ses souliers et ses chaussettes près du feu, puis il reprit son poste de veille en grignotant distraitement une barre tendre. Le crépitement du feu, alimenté par le bois sec et la respiration irrégulière de Danny remplissaient la pièce. Luttant tous les deux pour connaître le vainqueur du nombre le plus élevé de décibels.

À suivre


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 9**

Les yeux de Don commencèrent à se fermer, mais avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Il allait se précipiter dehors, lorsqu'il remarqua ses pieds nus. Enfilant en toute hâte ses chaussures, l'inspecteur se précipita à l'extérieur, son manteau encore sous le bras. Il reconnut avec soulagement le véhicule de Mac.

— Mac, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir! S'écria Don les bras tendus.

— Ça ne fait que 24 heures. Pourquoi un tel accueil? Où est Danny?

— À l'intérieur.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas regagné le quai d'embarquement, la maison du gardien est juste à côté. Je croyais que vous alliez y passer la nuit. Il m'a prévenu ce matin que vous n'étiez pas rentré.

— Les quatre pneus sont à plat et Danny n'aurait pas pu marcher jusque-là. On a dû passer la nuit ici. J'ai fait du feu. J'me suis occupé de lui de mon mieux, mais j'suis si content de vous voir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Il a gambadé sous la pluie ou quoi?

— Il a oublié son manteau.

— Quoi? Où?

— Chez lui.

— Il ne pouvait pas en emprunter un au labo?

— Mac, ne soyez pas en colère après lui. Il ne va vraiment pas bien, ce n'est pas le moment de lui passer un savon. Il a déliré toute la nuit. Venez, je vous conduis près de lui. Il a besoin de voir un médecin et rapidement.

— Une autre bronchite en vue?

— Sûrement. Il va encore plus mal que le mois passé.

Mac suivit docilement Don à l'intérieur. Avant même de franchir la porte du salon, ils entendirent la respiration sifflante de Danny, ainsi que ses quintes de toux. Don imaginait la douleur de Danny à chaque respiration, de plus en plus laborieuse. Il ressentait probablement un grand poids comprimé son abdomen, l'air brûlant le passage de plus en plus étroit pour réapprovisionner ses poumons en air pur. Chaque toux s'accompagnait d'une nouvelle douleur, laissant Danny à bout de souffle. Mac entra et s'agenouilla devant Danny.

— Mais, il est menotté, s'exclama Mac, surpris.

— C'est pour son bien. Il délirait et à un moment donné, je l'ai perdu de vue. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

— Génial. J'espère que vous ne gardez pas vos neveux et nièces.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

— Flack!

— OK, j'vais aller transférer le matériel de Danny dans votre véhicule.

— Il a eu le temps de faire tous les prélèvements?

— Oui.

— OK. On va partir tout de suite. Inutile de s'attarder davantage. Donnez-moi les clés, je ne vais pas trainer le divan derrière moi.

— Oui, oui, pardon.

Mal à l'aise, Don s'empressa de quitter les lieux. Il fit tourner le moteur, transféra tout le matériel et il attendit debout, à côté de la portière, prêt à l'ouvrir le moment venu. Mac apparut, Danny dans les bras. Il semblait encore une fois inconscient. Don s'avança pour l'aider, sachant très bien qu'un Danny dans son état pesait assez lourd.

— Prenez le volant, je vais rester avec Danny à l'arrière.

Don n'osa pas protester. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir détaché Danny avant l'arrivée de Mac. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir penser de lui? L'inspecteur s'engagea sur le chemin cahoteux, jetant un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur. Il regarda l'étrange maison devenir de plus en plus petite, tout en entendant la respiration de Danny de plus en plus difficile. S'éloigner de la mystérieuse habitation aurait dû le soulager, mais l'état de son amant lui causait une vive inquiétude. En plus, l'expression de Mac n'annonçait rien de bon. D'habitude inébranlable, son regard anxieux trahissait ses craintes.

— Froid… Don… _(Toux)_

— Ça va aller, Danny. On va quitter l'île et vous soigner, annonça Mac en resserrant la couverture sur le corps de Danny.

— Pourquoi? Pourquoi?... Don.

— C'est Mac.

— Je t'ai blessé, Don… _(Toux)_

— Don va très bien, Danny. Évitez de parler. Économisez vos forces.

— Non. Peine.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir, questionna Mac.

— Ben, disons qu'on s'est un peu querellés, répondit Don d'une voix hésitante.

— À propos de l'enquête?

— Pas vraiment, déclara Don évasif.

— Vous pourriez être encore moins précis?

— Si, avec un peu de chance.

— Don? _(Toux)_

— Je suis là, Dan.

— T'aime, t'aime. Pourquoi? Fais mal.

— Je t'aime aussi Danny. Rendors-toi.

— Y a vraiment rien d'autre que je devrais savoir?

— Chaud, Danny commença à se débattre pour retirer ses vêtements.

— Danny, vous devez rester sous la couverture.

— Baise-mmmoi Don, j'suis chaud.

— C'est Mac.

— J'pense que…

— Contentez-vous de regarder la route.

— OK! OK! Ça va, s'énerva Don. On est ensemble! Vous êtes content? Je ne vous cache plus rien. On habite aussi ensemble.

— Je vois. Merci pour votre franchise.

À suivre


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie 10**

Le véhicule s'engagea enfin sur le ferry. Le passage jusqu'à l'autre île s'effectua rapidement. Don reprit le volant, heureux de pouvoir éviter le regard de Mac. Le lieutenant s'adossa confortablement contre la banquette, Danny collé tout contre lui. Les deux personnes encore lucides dans la voiture avaient pris la décision qu'un arrêt à la clinique s'imposait. Don prit donc cette direction.

— Don, Danny se mit à sangloter.

— Tout va bien Danny. Don est près de vous.

— Boule de poils… _(Toux)_

— Laissez-moi deviner, c'est votre surnom.

— Hein! Mais non, je ne suis pas si poilu, enfin! C'est son chat. Elle a disparu et elle est aussi la principale cause de notre querelle. Ça, et le fait que je tenais à cacher notre relation.

— Il ne vous reste plus qu'à retrouver sa chatte et vous serez à nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces.

— Et annoncer notre relation à ma famille, soupira Don.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, à part les quelques phrases que laissa échapper Danny, à la plus grande gêne de Don. Le policier de la scientifique lançait sans cesse des mots à connotation sexuelle, décrivant dans un langage plutôt coloré, les attributs de son amant. Mac dissimulait avec de plus en plus de peine un grand sourire. Il caressa les cheveux de son jeune protégé. Par contre, il ne chercha en aucun temps à le faire taire, s'amusant du malaise de Don.

— Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer avec un Danny dans votre lit. Euh! Votre vie, excusez-moi.

— Disons que j'ai connu des jours plus calmes, mais il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

— J'en suis certain, répondit Mac d'un ton dubitatif.

— Bon, disons que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi… démonstratif.

— Hummm.

— Vous êtes le premier à savoir pour nous. Je n'ai jamais pu parler de notre couple à qui que ce soit.

— Et?

— Et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas affronter la réaction des gens. Cette nuit, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour Danny. Je m'en suis voulu. Si quelque chose de plus grave lui était arrivé, sans que je sois là, personne n'aurait pensé à me prévenir.

— Tout va bien se passer. Je connais votre père, il est assez ouvert d'esprit. J'ai rencontré votre mère une fois, elle m'a semblé fort sympathique.

— Je m'inquiète plutôt de mes collègues.

— Vous n'êtes plus un bleu. Avec le grade d'inspecteur, vient aussi le respect. Tout va bien se passer. Et avec le caractère de Danny, personne n'osera s'interposer, surtout s'il porte son arme.

— Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Je sais que j'le mérite, mais Danny ne va pas m'épargner non plus. Il en a gros sur le cœur. J'espère qu'il va me pardonner.

— Les chicanes se font généralement à deux. Et comme je le connais, il n'a pas dû vous épargner non plus.

— Il m'a dit mes quatre vérités. Des mots durs. Notamment que notre couple ne se trouvait plus en tête de ses priorités.

— Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Son attitude a changé depuis quelques mois. Je pense que vous lui faites du bien.

— J'le croyais, avant d'me rendre sur cette foutue île.

— Ne soyez pas amer. Elle vous a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Ouais.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant la clinique. Don aida Mac à porter Danny à l'intérieur. Après plus d'une heure d'attente, le médecin examina finalement le policier de la scientifique. Il confirma le diagnostique de la pneumonie, soupçonnée par Don. Il remit des instructions très strictes à l'inspecteur ainsi qu'une prescription pour des médicaments et un inhalateur. Il recommanda beaucoup de repos et l'installation d'un humidificateur pour faciliter la respiration de Danny.

Cette fois, Mac prit le volant. Il déposa Don et Danny à leur appartement. Ensuite, il passa à la pharmacie chercher les médicaments ainsi qu'à l'épicerie pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour faire une soupe. Il se procura aussi l'humidificateur puis, les bras chargés de paquets, il regagna le logement des deux hommes.

— Comment va-t-il?

— Il ne délire pas, c'est déjà ça de pris.

— Je vais vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. N'hésitez à m'appeler s'il vous manque un truc.

— Merci, Mac. Don lui tendit la main, le lieutenant la serra et lui donnant un dernier conseil.

— Veillez bien sur lui, malgré son caractère, c'est un type bien.

— Je sais.

Mac quitta le bloc appartement, un petit sourire illuminant son visage. Après son départ, Don prit une longue douche chaude, avant d'aller se coucher près de son amant, déjà endormi et ronflant légèrement. Il hésita à se coller contre le corps de Danny. Les paroles prononcées par son amant lui revenaient en mémoire, ravivant des moments douloureux. Durant tout le temps passé sur l'île, il avait bien tenté d'en faire abstraction, mais dans la sécurité de leur appartement, la dureté des mots employés pas Danny résonnait encore en lui. Ils dormirent un peu plus de quatre heures, d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. À son réveil, Danny reprit une nouvelle dose de médicaments et il se traina de peine et de misère jusqu'au divan. Il ouvrit la télé et referma ses yeux.

À suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Partie 11**

— Je pense que tu vas élire domicile ici pour les prochains jours. Ça t'dérange?

— Non, pourvu que tu sois bien. Et dès que tu seras en forme, j'aimerais inviter mes parents à venir manger, pour qu'ils puissent connaître l'homme qui partage ma vie. Ou mon lit, comme dirait Mac.

— Mac sait pour nous deux?

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, après tout ce que t'as dit devant lui. Une chance que tu n'avais pas ton portable avec toi, sinon je pense que tu lui aurais montré la photo de mes fesses que tu gardes dessus.

— T'exagères, j'me montre toujours réservé devant Mac.

— Disons que la fièvre t'a aidé à te montrer sous ton vrai jour.

— Et pour tes parents? T'es sérieux? Tu veux vraiment me les présenter?

— Oui. Plus de dispute, je sors du placard. J'me suis enfermé trop longtemps. On va vivre notre relation aux yeux de tous. À deux, on peut tout affronter.

— Merci, mais je ne mérite pas ce que tu vas faire. J'ai cherché à te faire du mal volontairement. Je suis désolé, je… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

— Oui, je t'en veux, je t'en veux d'être une tête si dure et de ne pas m'avoir parlé avant que le problème dégénère comme ça, de tout garder en dedans de toi jusqu'à l'étouffement.

— T'as raison, parfois j'suis si bête…

— Dan, on est à égalité. On s'est blessés mutuellement. Je passe l'éponge, mais je t'en prie, la prochaine fois, explique-toi clairement. N'attends pas, tu ne sais pas à quel point tes paroles m'ont fait mal, lui dit Don qui à son tour essayait de retenir ses larmes.

Voyant l'état de Don, Danny se sentit coupable d'avoir blessé son amant à ce point, lui qui croyait que Don était moins sensible que lui, il s'était mis un doigt dans l'œil.

— On oublie tout, Danny, on efface tout et on recommence à zéro.

— OK. On efface tout. Je m'excuse, ajouta Danny en baissant les yeux, honteux.

— Regarde-moi. Y a un truc que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. J'aimerais que tu sois le premier à l'entendre. Je t'aime.

— Don, je… (Violente toux)

— J'vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Après quelques minutes, Danny réussit à reprendre son souffle.

— Si c'est l'effet que ça te fait à chaque fois…

— Heu! J'suis… j'suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour notre relation puisse évoluer aussi loin. Je t'aime Don, depuis si longtemps. Redis-le-moi. J'aimerais te l'entendre dire encore une fois.

— OK, mais tu respires doucement. Je t'aime Dan. Je suis fou amoureux de ton sale caractère de cochon. J'adore ton corps et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire depuis des mois, je vais me battre pour que tes convictions deviennent aussi les miennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Don se montra plus attentionné que jamais, montrant une tendresse que Danny ne lui connaissait pas. Malgré sa fièvre en baisse, Danny sentit l'amour enflammer son bas-ventre, le consumant de l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, la langue de Don reprit du service. Oreilles, cou et lèvres, le visage de son amant eut droit à un traitement de faveur et à un soupçon de salive. L'inspecteur déshabilla adroitement son amant, avant de poursuivre sa fouille corporelle. La bouche et la langue de Don s'activèrent à contourner les fesses de Danny, marquant une légère pause au-dessus de l'anneau de chair, histoire de se faire désirer davantage. Ses lèvres se refermèrent ensuite autour du sexe, fièrement dressé de Danny, le léchant jusqu'à créer la formation d'un ruisseau. Il le mordilla un peu, pour augmenter le niveau de stress dans le corps de son compagnon de jeu. Les glandes salivaires de Don atteignirent un niveau de production qu'il ne se savait même pas capable d'imaginer.

Un léger coup à la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Danny tenta de se relever, mais Don lui fit comprendre par geste, sa bouche ayant une tout autre occupation que le langage, qu'il ne devait même pas envisager de bouger. Don fit rapidement jouir son homme, se délectant de chaque goutte de son nectar. Il se redressa pour embrasser Danny, déjà à bout de souffle, afin qu'il puisse se goûter en croisant le fer avec la langue de son amant.

Don bascula le corps de Danny sur le sol. Sa bouche s'empara maintenant des testicules de Danny, les faisant rouler avec sensualité, augmentant encore, si possible, leur désir charnel. À l'aide d'un coussin, Don releva les hanches de Danny pour faciliter l'accès à l'antre chaud de tous ses désirs. Il en taquina innocemment l'entrée, sachant pertinemment que les grognements de protestation de Danny n'allaient pas tarder à se faire entendre. Les râlements de mécontentement se transformèrent rapidement en cris d'extase, alors qu'un doigt humidifié s'introduisit doucement en Danny. Après quelques rondes, le majeur se joignit à la danse, valsant amoureusement à l'intérieur du scientifique.

La respiration erratique de Danny se répercuta sur les murs du salon, augmentant le désir de Don. Ce dernier se positionna confortablement entre les cuisses de son amant, appuyant son sexe gorgé de sang à l'entrée du plaisir infini. Il poussa lentement son organe à l'intérieur de son amoureux, centimètre par centimètre. Danny se cambra, s'empala encore davantage sur l'objet de son plaisir. Avec agilité, Don créa de longs mouvements, de plus en plus rapides, atteignant chaque fois le point le plus sensible en Danny, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Les jambes nouées autour de son inspecteur lui permirent de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. Don posa sa main sur la forte érection de Danny, sachant qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux au summum de leur relation. Tremblant de désir et de passion, la jouissance les frappa, les laissant repus, la respiration saccadée et leurs deux corps langoureusement enlacés.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Don se releva pour aller se nettoyer un peu. Il rapporta avec lui un gant de toilette, qu'il passa délicatement sur le ventre de Danny. Il sourit en constatant que son amoureux dormait déjà. Se souciant de son confort, Don glissa un bras sous les genoux de Danny et l'autre sous son aisselle, puis il le déposa sur le divan et le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture. Un peu plus tard, lorsque Don quitta pour aller faire une course, il remarqua une note collée sur la porte d'entrée. Il la lut en esquissant un sourire. Tout s'arrangeait. Il reprenait le contrôle de sa vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à boucler son enquête. Il sifflota en attendant l'ascenseur. Deux heures plus tard, Don revint, les yeux un peu rougis. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et décida d'aller y retrouver Danny.

— Tu dois vraiment reprendre le boulot demain, questionna Danny.

— Oui, j'ai une enquête à terminer.

— J'vais m'ennuyer.

— T'auras pas l'temps, tes médicaments t'font dormir.

— C'est faux.

— Tu veux parier? J'suis prêt à te parier n'importe quoi que tu t'endors avant que j'aie terminé de préparer le repas.

— Si tu, le reste de la phrase disparut dans un immense bâillement.

— Trop facile. Allez, cette fois-ci, tâche de t'endormir dans un endroit plus confortable.

Danny passa sa main sur le ventre de Don.

— Ça me semble assez confortable.

— Danny!

— J'suis malade, tu n'as pas le droit de me contredire.

— OK. Mais toi, tu vas manger avant que j'me fasse des ecchymoses en me cognant sur tes os.

— Très drôle, le clown.

À suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Partie 12

_Deux jours plus tard_

— Comment s'est passé ta journée, demanda Don, en s'asseyant sur la table du salon devant Danny.

— Longue et ennuyeuse. Je me suis jamais autant emmerdé de ma vie.

— T'as dormi?

— Sieste le matin, somme l'après-midi et si t'étais pas arrivé, je pense que je me serais assoupi une heure ou deux.

— T'as regardé les DVD que j'ai loués hier?

— Je n'ai pas encore terminé le premier.

— T'es sûr qu'entre ta sieste et ton somme, t'as pas fait une détente ou un p'tit roupillon?

— Ben, disons que j'ai reposé mes yeux à quelques occasions. J'pense que j'ai perdu des grands bouts.

Don se leva et s'installa sur le divan, la tête de Danny s'appuyant sur ses jambes. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, cherchant à le détendre. L'inspecteur se pencha et embrassa l'expert sur la bouche, goûtant avec joie ses lèvres fraîches.

— T'as pas eu poussé de fièvre, aujourd'hui?

— Pas vraiment et je tousse beaucoup moins. Je pense que je vais pouvoir reprendre le boulot à la fin de la semaine.

— Hors de question. Repos complet pour une autre semaine. T'as mangé quoi dans ta journée?

— Don, ta journée est finie, arrête ton travail d'enquêteur. Parlant d'enquête, celle sur notre macchabée sans nom est-elle terminée?

— Oui. Tu veux connaître les résultats?

— C'est sûr.

— Tu te rappelles de quoi là-bas?

— Une forme blanche, de la musique, un chêne, énumérera Danny lentement, mais je délirais. J'ai rien vu qui puisse nous être utile pour l'enquête. J'ai aussi de brefs souvenirs à propos d'une chicane. Je m'excuse, j'me rappelle pas de tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais j'sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes.

— Chut, Danny. On a passé l'éponge, répliqua Don posant son index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Et puis, t'avais raison. On courait droit à notre perte. Tu m'as secoué, tu m'as réveillé et tu nous as ramenés à la vie.

— J'ai fait ça?

— Et bien plus! Revenons à ton fantôme.

— Ce n'est pas un fantôme ou un esprit. Je n'crois pas en ces choses-là. Je crois aux preuves et aux faits.

— OK, alors explique.

— La fièvre m'a fait voir des choses.

— Tu veux une autre version?

— OK, répondit Danny en se positionnant plus confortablement.

— Le grand-père et le père ont tous les deux été tués par le fils aîné, Georges. Il les a menacés avec une arme et les a obligés à se pendre à la branche du vieux chêne. Il a terminé sa vie dans un institut psychiatrique. À chacune de ses sorties, il retournait sur l'île. C'est alors que des phénomènes étranges se produisaient. On retrouvait des carcasses d'animaux sacrifiés et des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler à propos du fait que la maison des O'Donnel était hantée, ainsi que les bois avoisinants.

— C'est des histoires de bonne femme!

— Attends la suite. Georges est mort il y a une quinzaine d'années. Une infirmière m'a remis son journal intime dans lequel il avoue avoir tué tous les membres de sa famille, qu'il disait possédés. À l'institut, il a fait la rencontre d'une autre malade atteinte de schizophrénie et ensemble ils ont eu des jumeaux. Inutile de dire qu'ils furent élevés dans des conditions peu favorables. Ils firent croire à l'État que leurs bébés étaient morts en produisant des faux certificats de décès. Comme ça, personne ne vint les embêter. À la mort des parents, les jumeaux continuèrent à jouer les fantômes et à hanter le bois et la maison. Le type retrouvé mort serait l'un des jumeaux. On pense qu'ils n'ont jamais quitté l'île.

— J'savais qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes.

— T'y as jamais cru, même lorsque tu lui parlais?

— Bon, peut-être un peu. Le climat, l'ambiance de la maison et la fièvre aidant.

— En tout cas, à moi, ça m'a foutu la trouille de t'voir parler avec un être invisible.

— Et le deuxième jumeau dans tout ça?

— Minute, papillon, chaque chose en son temps. Dans la cave, on a retrouvé des ossements humains qui pourraient correspondre à la famille disparue en 1917. On a continué l'enquête et trouvé une trappe menant à une cache dans laquelle vivaient probablement les deux frères, aménagée en prévision de la guerre. Le soir, on a tout remballé notre matériel et le matin suivant, on nous a appelés à nouveau car un corps se balançait au bout d'une corde, à la même branche du fameux chêne, que lors des meurtres datant du début du siècle.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Le jumeau restant n'a pas supporté de vivre sans son frère ou de ne plus avoir d'endroit où se cacher, extrapola Danny.

— Il devait nous regarder de la forêt. J'avais toujours un étrange pressentiment. Je me sentais observé et mal à l'aise. Là-bas, j'te sentais en danger.

— Arrête d'avoir peur pour moi, j'suis un grand garçon.

— J'ai commencé à t'ouvrir mon cœur, t'as pas fini avec moi. Je serai très protecteur.

— Mon Dieu! Aidez-moi! J'ai créé un monstre.

Don se pencha vers Danny pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Don.

— Sauf pour ma boule de poils, soupira Danny.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Épilogue

Après un moment, Don rompit le silence.

— Repose-toi. Je vais préparer le repas.

— Je n'ai pas très faim.

— Si tu vides ton assiette, t'auras droit à une surprise.

— Tu vas m'faire une danse?

— Trop ordinaire. J'ai encore mieux.

— OK.

L'inspecteur remplaça ses jambes sous la tête de son amoureux par un coussin, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Danny l'entendit à peine manipuler les ustensiles de cuisine, il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves. Il rêva du chêne, du pendu et de Boule de poils, devenue un fantôme à quatre pattes hantant les ruelles sombres de New York dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés des bas-fonds de la ville. Danny se réveilla en poussant un cri. Il fut rapidement accueilli par les bras réconfortants de Don.

— Je l'ai vue, elle est morte.

— Qui?

— Boule de poils. Elle a dû s'faire écraser par une voiture.

— Mais non.

— Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra plus. Tu voudrais bien jeter ses bols? Ça m'fait mal à chaque fois que j'les vois.

— OK, bébé. T'es certain de ne pas vouloir attendre davantage?

— Oui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte Don se releva en souriant, comme un gamin venant d'accomplir un mauvais tour.

— C'est ma surprise qui arrive.

Danny entendit son homme échanger quelques paroles avec une voisine, suivi du bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Incroyable, Don venait de réussir un véritable tour de force! Mettre la voisine dehors en moins de cinq minutes. Danny l'imaginait fort bien, tentant de voir l'intérieur de leur appartement disparaissant derrière les larges épaules de son homme. Don vint déposer une boîte sur les genoux de son amant.

— Ouvre!

— T'as dit, après le repas.

— Va s'y! Tout de suite.

— Impatient.

— Danny!

Un miaulement se fit entendre, provenant de la boîte. Danny leva un regard interrogateur vers Don et ouvrit son cadeau avec avidité.

— Boule de poils! s'écria-t-il, heureux. Et… C'est quoi ca?

— Ses chatons.

— Quoi ? Elle est maman?

— Pour un expert, tu prends du temps à comprendre.

— Boule de poils, s'exclama Danny en la prenant délicatement. J'croyais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça. Petite cachotière, va! Tu m'as caché ton aventure.

— Elle est majeure.

— Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ses bébés?

— Ils vont rester quelques semaines dans le bureau.

— Et tes allergies?

— On n'a qu'à laisser la porte fermée. J'ai fait des affiches que j'installerai au Central. On va leur trouver une bonne maison, chez un autre policier. Ils seront entre de bonnes mains.

— Ils vont devoir respecter la loi. Pas comme leur mère!

— Et toi, tu vas respecter les ordres du médecin, annonça Don en éternuant. Tu vas venir manger.

— Depuis quand tu l'sais?

— Depuis qu'on a fait l'amour dans le salon. Lorsque j'suis sorti, il y avait une note sur la porte. Mme Bidle m'a expliqué qu'elle a trouvé Boule de poils sous sa fenêtre, la nuit qu'on a passée sur l'île.

— Quoi! Mme Bidle nous a entendus faire l'amour, s'exclama Danny.

— Ça va peut-être lui donner des idées!

— Tu crois qu'elle en a vraiment besoin? Je pense qu'elle a découvert une source infinie d'inspiration et qu'elle s'y baigne chaque matin.

— Ne me laisse pas entrevoir l'image de Mme Bidle nue!

— Excuse-moi, l'image était trop forte. Je reviens à Boule de poils. J'ai plutôt l'impression que Mme Bidle l'a aperçue de sa propre fenêtre, mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Dire que je voulais la mettre à la nourriture diète, car je trouvais qu'elle avait engraissé.

— T'es si naïf lorsqu'il s'agit de ta puce. Tu devais la croire encore vierge, alors qu'elle passe ses journées dehors. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle rentre à la maison le soir, qu'elle ne profite pas de ces quelques heures de liberté. Ça me donne une idée! Devine ce que j'ai en tête?

— J'donne ma langue au chat.

— On pourrait manger, coucher les chatons et aller vivre notre aventure sous les couvertures.

— Ton plan est au poil, mon minou.

—Mme Bidle va t'entendre de chez-elle! Tu vas ronronner de plaisir!

FIN


End file.
